1. Field of the Invention
A communications system using a plurality of cellular phones each having an integrated PDA and GPS receiver for the management of two or more people through the use of a communications network. The method and system provide each user with an integrated handheld cellular/PDA/GPS/phone that has advanced communication software application programs (hereinafter referred to as ACS) and databases used in conjunction with a remote server that enable a user to control the user's cell phone and to remotely control other users' cellular/PDA phones with call forward and playing a pre-recorded message.
2. Description of Related Art
The purpose of a communications system is to transmit information bearing digital messages from a source, located at one point, to a user destination, located at another point some distance away. A communications system is generally comprised of three basic elements: transmitter, information channel and receiver. One form of communication in recent years is cellular phone telephony. A network of cellular communication systems set up around an area such as the United States allows multiple users to talk to each other, either on individual calls or on group calls. Some cellular phone services enable a cellular phone to engage in conference calls with a small number of users. Furthermore, cellular conference calls can be established through 800 number services. Cellular telephony also now includes systems that include Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation that utilizes satellite navigation. These devices thus unite cellular phone technology with navigation information, computer information transmission and receipt of data.
The method and operation of communication devices used herein are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,728 which is hereby incorporated by reference and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/308,648.
It is desirable in certain specific communication networks for a user cell phone to be able to remotely control one or more of the remote user cell phones operating in the entire network to: (a) forward a call by touching a geo-referenced symbol on a PDA/cell phone and selecting a software drawn switch; (b) forward to another party free text, preformatted messages, photographs and videos by touching the party's geo-referenced symbol on a PDA/cell phone; (c) conference another party represented by a geo-referenced symbol by touching the symbol; (d) force a busy remote phone to accept an incoming call; (e) cause a remote phone to automatically accept a call and activate its speaker phone functionality; and (f) associate a voice recording with a symbol and transmit the combined data in a manner that causes the voice recording to be played when a remote operator touches the symbol.